


Sometimes I Can't Remember My Name

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't even get the flowers out of her hair before his hands are up her dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Can't Remember My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



and though i'll never forget your face  
sometimes i can't remember my name  
{counting crows // mrs. potter's lullaby}  


 

+++

 

She can't even get the flowers out of her hair before his hands are up her dress. She loosens his bowtie, unbuttons his collar as he kisses her hungrily. He one-handedly removes her panties (the other hand rests just below her garter), and she digs her fingers under his waistband and they won't make it to the bed in time, so they find a spot of wall and then he's inside her. She's on her toes, futilely grasping at the wall and his waist with opposite hands, and right before he comes he whispers, "How does that feel, Mrs. Potter?"


End file.
